callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stopping Power
Stopping Power is a Tier Two perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) that increases the damage dealt by bullets fired from primary or secondary weapons by 40%. Overview The Juggernaut perk, featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War cancels out Stopping Power completely. Stopping Power does not affect the damage caused by explosives; the power of such weapons is increased by Sonic Boom in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Fireworks in Call of Duty: World at War, and Danger Close in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is also worth noting that in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, there are no permanently effective perks which cancel out Stopping Power. In Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS), it functions the same as it does in other games. The perk also has little effect in Hardcore, as player health is reduced to 30. Because many weapons become capable of one-shot kills, very few benefit from Stopping Power. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Stopping Power increases your weapon's damage by 40%. It is very popular with the M16A4 and most sniper rifles as it makes them usually pull off a one-shot or one-burst kill, increasing their effectiveness. It is also the most commonly used perk in the game because of its direct effect in combat. However, it is not advisable for use with shotguns, as they are already very powerful within their range without it. Stopping Power is also more ammunition efficient, as it decreases the number of shots required to kill a target. Stopping Power also makes it easier to kill with weapons that have high recoil: because less time is required to kill, the recoil will not have affected a player's aim as much before the enemy is put down. Call of Duty:'War At Penis....' Stopping Power is completely unchanged from Call of Duty 4: '''Modern Gay Fuck Stupid'.'' It is very GAY Jacky is SUPER GAYYYYYYYYYYYY ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Stopping Power is featured in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops DS and works in the same manner as other games. It increases bullet damage by 40%, and is canceled out by the Body Armor perk. Trivia *The perk icon for Stopping Power is the same in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, except Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's version has a darker red background *While in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the bullet is facing the right, Call of Duty: World at War's Stopping Power icon has its bullet facing the left. The same applies for Deep Impact. *Also similar to Deep Impact and Double Tap, the Call of Duty: World at War icon features an entire cartridge in flight rather than just the bullet. *It should be noted that, due to the lack of bullets in the Call of Duty series, Stopping Power actually increases Hitscan damage. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Perks